onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Red-Handed
'Red-Handed '''is the upcoming fifteenth episode of TV series ''Once Upon a Time. Synopsis After quitting Granny's Diner and with her self-esteem at an all-time low, Emma Swan hires Ruby to be her assistant in order to help her discover what it is in life that she's good at; and Emma continues questioning David Nolan about the disappearance - and possible murder - of Kathryn Nolan. Meanwhile, in Fairytale Land, Red Riding Hood yearns to run away with her true love. But she, along with her fellow townspeople, are virtual prisoners when a bloodthirsty wolf continues on its relentless killing spree. Recap The episode starts out with Emma interviewing David. After a few questions she lets him go as there are no charges. At Granny's Diner Ruby is talking to August and he tells her about the world when Granny calls her over and tells her to stop flurting. Ruby yells at her and then walks out stating she has quit. In Fairytale land Peter meets with Red and the two talk Granny calls her into the other room, but the two manage to kiss. The towns people are at the door saying they want to hunt the wolf and Red wants to go but Granny refuses. The next morning Red is getting eggs from the chicken coup when she runs into Snow White who is hiding in there. The two go up to the well to get water where they notice the water is all red and there are several dead bodys around the well. Emma and Mary Margaret are walking down the street when they run into Ruby talking to Dr. Whale. They offer to take her home with them so she can figure things out. Mary Margaret goes to the spot where Kathryn had disappered. She runs into David who was looking for Kathryn. David just keeps saying "He's looking" before he walks away leaving a concered Mary Margaret. During a town meeting Mayor Tomkins is telling the people that he could have slaying the wolf. Granny storms in stating that she knows they would die. She tells them about her own experience with the wolf. Red and Snow are talking and she tells him about Peter and that Granny won't let her leave. Red says that they should go kill the wolf which Snow is against. While searching for the wolf Red teaches Snow about tracks and they find the wolfs foot print. They find tracks that change from wolf into human making them wonder what they are really dealing with. Henry helps Ruby look for new jobs. Herny asks her about a possible job of delivering things to others using a basket. Ruby then answers the phone and Emma asks her to be her assitence. Mary Margaret tells Emma about whats going on with David. Ruby goes to Granny's to get lunch and she tells her about her new job. Which Granny says Red tells Snow about a stranger creature she has heard of. They find tracks and they lead to the cottage. Snow thinks that the wolf is Peter which worries Red. She convinces her that she has to do something which she agrees she has to do. Red and Peter meet and she tells her his theroy about him being the wolf. Peter agrees that they should tie him up. Emma and Henry talk and he says that Ruby is Little Red Riding Hood which Emma laughs off. Emma and Ruby go out into the woods. Ruby is able to hear David when Emma wasn't able to. They find David knocked out and he doesn't remember what happened since last night. At the hospital Dr. Whale says David is having the same sort of experience that he had when he came out of his coma. He says he can refer him to Dr. Hopper. David worries that he did something while this was happening he did something to Kathryn. Regina shows up and tells Emma to go look for Kathryn. Ruby goes to the toll bridge upon Emma instruction to see if she can find anything. She digs and finds a box she opens it and screams. Granny wakes up Red who is actually Snow in disguse. Granny worries and Snow tells her to trust Red and that peter is the wolf. Granny then gets even more worried as the seen shifts to Peter tied up screaming Red don't do this as Red now the wolf approches to kill him. While walking through the forest Granny tells Snow about the family history. Granny used to be a wolf herself but lost the trait. She tells Snow the cloak stops her from turning into the wolf but she never wears it. They find Red eatting the remains of Peter. Red lunges at them and Granny fires a sliver tipped arrow at her stopping her and they quickly cover her in the red cloak. The cloak changes her out of wolf form and the towns people come leaving Granny there alone. Ruby shows Emma the contects of the box. Ruby is revolted by the box still and Emma comforts her. Emma says its amazing what she found. Ruby comes into the diner and asks Granny if her arm is hurting her and says it does every full moon showing that the marks from the wolf are there. Ruby says she wants to come back and that she was scared of the responsablity. Granny says she wants Ruby to own the place when she retires and the two hug. David and Mary Margaret are talking and Emma shows up. She tells them about the box and that there was a human heart inside of it. There was finger prints on the box but they of Mary Margarets not Davids. Apperances *Emma *Henry Mills *Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White *Regina *Ruby/Red Riding Hood *Granny *Dr. Whale Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes